camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Bridget and Jennifer May
Name:' '''Bridget and Jennifer May Bridget.jpg|Bridget Andra May Jennifer.jpg|Jennifer (Jenn) Andria May '''G'ender:' ' Female God Parent: Thoth but if not then Set or Anubis Mortal Parent: Hannah May (But were mainly raised by their aunt and uncle) Appearance: Check Pictures Personality: ''' '''Bridget Andra May Bridget is a kind girl. She is defiantly the person you want on your team in a fight instead of having her as your enemy. She has a lot courage and is a pretty good with daggers, bow and arrows, throwing knifes and swords. She is a great listener and a forever loyal friend. She will stand up for what is right and is always a step ahead of her enemy. She is a bit of a tomboy and loves to ride her skateboard but all in all is a great person to have as a friend. Jennifer Andria May Jennifer is exactly like her sister apart from that she isn’t a tomboy. She is a kind and friendly girl. She is a good fighter and is very smart. She is very flexible and was cheerleader captain every year though out the age of 6 to 15 (the age the twins left for Camp). Jennifer was basically the most popular girl at school. She is a loyal girl and a great person to have around. So all in all she is a great friend. History: Hannah May was a CEO of a big business. One day she had a client who went by Alex Jones but was really an Egyptian god. After the two had their chat the two had fallen in love and went back to Hannah’s mansion. The two stayed together for the night but the next morning Alex had left with a note saying who he was and that he was sorry that he had to leave. Hannah just choice to move on and continue with her business only to discover that she was pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to the twins Bridget and Jennifer, Bridget being born two minutes before Jennifer. When the twins were three years old they were sent to live with thier aunt and uncle's (Sothia and Marcus May's) house. The twins enjoyed it there a lot. The two kept asking their aunt and uncle about their father. Sothia had excelent skil throw the mist, so she knew her sister had dated a god and that Bridget and Jennifer were demigods from her husbands crazy stories about a camp for demigods (because he was a demigod). The twins were told stories about this Camp and never thinking it was a big deal forgot the stories. The twins were very competitive with each other. When Jennifer was six, she tried out for cheerleading and not only did she gets in, but was made cheerleading captain while Bridget became the school’s best skateboarder. The twins became so different that people started to question if the two were even related to one and other but the two don’t look that much different. When the two were fifteen they were attacked by an crazy monster and were nearly killed but luckily Bridget found a dagger and Jennifer found a bow and a lot of arrows. Working together they defeated the it and ran to their aunt and uncle who saw what happened and their aunt called one of Jennifer’s friends saying that the package needs to be delivered. Later Jennifer’s best friend Chloe came with another girl called Winter. The two girls looked at each other and said they had to get to Camp. Winter shadow travailed with the twins and Chloe to a Camp before she passed out. The girls followed Chloe who was carrying Winter into a place called Camp Pyramid. Weapons: Bridget has a dagger and Jennifer has a bow and a lot of arrows. Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts (talk) 07:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nice start, but I feel it needs a little more info on their lives from ages 3-7. JaguarStar19 (talk) Just get rid of the WIP and you are good to go! I finished the WIP. Hopefully enough info.